Her Shadow
by peanut MnMs
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose and his has his sights on Meredith. But her engagement with Derek will put a spin on this mysterious romance.
1. Prologue

(A/N:) okay, this story is technically written by two authors. It is a combined story by both Fanficaddict and Chelseagrey. Hope you enjoy.

Prologue

_"And Seattle's current serial killer is still loose. His 4th victim has been found. All victims have been women, they were all found at the side of the bay viciously stabbed. So far the local police have not found any evidence that could lead to the arrest of the person responsible for these killings and the leading officer in this investigation has not given us a statement. So to all you ladies, lock your doors and windows at night. If you have any leads to who might be committing these horrendous crimes please call the hot-line number at 1-800-NEW-LEAD or 1-800-639-5323. Please stay tuned for our weather report with Dan Brown."_ The voice of the newscaster blared from the TV to the ears of the first year interns.

"You can't stop watching it can you?" Meredith asked Izzy. They were preparing for _another _day of back-breaking work in Seattle Grace.

"No, I can't. I mean I feel so horrible that all those women had to suffer that way. I'm really angry actually. The damned police can't even catch one lousy perp." Izzy said. "I mean what there are like over a hundred police officers, yet this one criminal escapes them."

"Yeah, yeah." Christina said nonchalantly.

"So don't you have a date with Alex? And Cristina with Burke...?" George asked questionably.

"And George, what about you? Are you still seeing……… Sophie, right?" Meredith asked hesitantly, not exactly remembering what her name was.

"Why are ya'll still standing here? Don't you have post-ops?" Bailey asked them in a barking tone.

"Yes Dr. Bailey!" They all chirped together and then scurried away to do their jobs.

The man watched as the gorgeous looking Dr. Grey walked away. No one would suspect that an intern from the ICU would be Seattle's feared serial killer. It was strange what drew him to his targets. But after all that he has done, Meredith Grey would be his trophy.


	2. The Poem

Chapter 1

He taped a note on her locker before any of her friends or she arrived.

"Hey Meredith," Christina told her when they reached the locker room, "You have a note on your locker."

Meredith took the note off the locker and read what it said.

_Every time I think of you my heart beats faster_

_My pulse races, my palms are sweaty_

_Like a horse in a race, speeding_

_My heart aches when I'm not around you_

_Needles piecing it_

_A dull sore after every beat_

_A pit in my stomach when I'm around you_

_Unable to breathe_

_I stare into your bottomless eyes_

_My thought's lost in those hazel liquid pools_

_Unable to speak_

_Your beauty, like a rose, a dove_

_Pure and peaceful_

_Waiting for you,_

_Your secret admirer_

"Hey did any of you guys see who taped this on my locker?" Meredith asked all the interns in the locker room.

Several of no's echoed in the room.

"So what does it say?" Izzy asked curious.

Meredith passed the note around to her friends.

"Oooohhh! Meredith has a secret admirer!" Izzy said in a sing-song voice.

"I bet you it's from McDreamy." Christina said.

"But if it was," George pointed out, "he would have signed it, not written, 'Your secret admirer'."

"That's true." Izzy agreeing. "But maybe he wanted to be anonymous. I mean it's so romantic."

"Well, I'll ask him about it at lunch, today." Meredith said.

"Hey, George," Izzy whispered. "Did you write that corny poem?"

"NO!" George said. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know," Christina said eavesdropping, "maybe because of that little crush you have on her."

"NO!" George said. "I did not write it."

"Are you all here to gossip and exchange notes, or are you all here to work?" Dr. Bailey barked.

"We're all here to work, Dr. Bailey." They all said.

"Then what are you all still standing here for?" Bailey yelled. "You all have post-ops to do!"

They all scurried away before Dr. Bailey could yell at them any more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Meredith said as she caught up to Derek. She planted a light kiss on his lips. The whole hospital knew about their relationship by now, so it didn't really matter whether or not people saw them.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous." Derek said with a flirting smile.

Meredith felt her cheeks turn red. Even after all this time, Derek could still make her blush with comments like that.

"I have a question for you." Meredith said.

"Oooohhhh." Derek said excitedly. "Is it an easy one? Oh could it be you are asking me out to a date?"

Meredith laughed at him. He was still like a kid. "No, but don't worry even you will get it, you neurosurgeon."

"Hey that's mean." Derek pouted.

Meredith laughed again. "Well, I got a note on my locker this morning. I was wondering if it was you who left it."

"Awwwww man! That's such a great idea. I wish I have thought of it." Derek said. "Do you think it's still too late? No actually I didn't put it there. I wish I did though."

"Yes, it's too late." Meredith said. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to figure out who it is."

Derek wrapped his arm tightly around Meredith's waist and kissed her temple. Meredith let out a laugh as they walked back to the building.

He watched her from the shadows. He was outraged. How dare that man touch Meredith? She was his all his. If he couldn't have him no one could. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. After all, she would be a great trophy. He left his hiding place, unseen, and joined his friends at a near-by table. _Just you wait, _he thought, _I'll make you mine._

--------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well this chapter is longer than the last one. So we hope you liked it.

Thanks for your review.

**Kate-** thanks for your review. We know the last chapter was kind of short but it was just the prologue. I hope you liked this chapter and it was updated fast enough for your taste. Thanks for reviewing.

Okay, tell us what you think about our story.

Hit the little purple button!


	3. Blue Flannel Shirt

Chapter 2

The shift finally ended for interns. Meredith came to her locker with another note:

_My Dearest Meredith,_

_Meet me tonight at the Seattle Seaside Café. Just for some coffee and you will find out who I am. See you at 8:30 my love. I'll be eating peanut M&Ms with a mocha latte, wearing a blue flannel shirt. _

_The Love within me burns for you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Cristina spotted the note first, "Oh what does this one say?"

"I have to meet him at the Seattle Seaside Café at 8:30. Should I go?" Meredith wondered.

Izzy smiled as she heard what Meredith just said, "Go, you have to meet him!"

"Izzy… I'm not in the 10th grade. I don't wanna go!"

Cristina was tired and she had to get to her date, "Oh just suck it up and go! Anyway I have a hot date…"

"Izzy, what do you think?" Meredith asked Izzy.

"Go. I have a date with Alex. I think that McDreamy can hold back for one night. He's working tonight anyway." Izzy said.

"Fine I will." Meredith said in defeat.

Derek was staring at the OR board when he felt two hands wrap around his waist and a voice whisper in his ear, "Hey sexy."

"Meredith." A smile reached the corners of his mouth. "How are you?"

"Alright, I guess. I got another note."

"Let me see."

Meredith gave Derek the note. He was always like one of the really cute little kid that every one loves.

"Are you going to go visit him?"

"Probably, I just want to know who he really is."

"It's really dangerous Mer."

"I know but the thing is that it is in a public place and if I need anything I'll call the police and you."

"Fine… you don't have any feelings for him do you?"

"The only person that I love is you."

"I love you too Mer. Come back okay?"

Meredith and Derek remained in their comfortable embrace until Bailey came racing down the hall.

"Grey, Shepard! Does this look like a good place for this now? Now I need a neuro-consult Shepard. Get moving!" Dr. Bailey barked at them.

"You do know that I'm your boss right?" Derek said, before Meredith and Derek shared a quick kiss before walking off in opposite directions. Derek going with Dr. Bailey, and Meredith walking towards the interns' locker room.

He watched as they separated. She was coming. Tonight, he would claim what was rightfully his. Meredith Grey would be his.

------------------------------------------------

Wow. You people really like murder stories it seems. Any ways, we hope you liked this new chapter. Tell us what you think about it.

A thanks to all 12! different reviewers.

Going in the order they were sent in:

**stanford9-** thanks for correcting our mistakes. We were kind of rushing and forgot to double check it. Also about the SF Bay slip-up. That was my fault, Fanficaddict, I forgot I was writing about Seattle not San Francisco, because I live in SF. But you can tell we fixed it. Sorry about the slip-ups, but we are glad that you caught them. So thanks.

**Stephoc-** Don't worry more will come. Just be patient. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Kate-** Thanks for another great review! Yeah, we know it's a little freaky, but it is good right? That's what counts. Better a thriller, than a boring story.

**mrs sanders-** only time will tell if it's DM. Sorry, that our chapters aren't longer. We'll try to make it longer though. Emphasis on try.

**Orlando-crazy-** Hiiiiiiii! I'm glad you like this story along with my story, the Academy. (Fanficaddict) Hope you read and like this chapter.

**skylinechick07-** WHAT? You're not our first reviewer? I'm shocked. (Fanficaddict) Oh well, thanks for your review.

**Greyaddict-** Glad you love our story. We love you're review too.

**life is a safty pin-** Thanks for your review. Sorry our chapters were so short. And we're sorry you don't like cliffhangers, cause we sure do!

**Mel-** thanks for the review. We hope you like this new update. Kind of took a while though.

**Specialfrog-** Here is more! Hope you like this too.

**Am I MoRe ThAn YoU bArGaInEd FoR yEt-** We wrote more! Hope you liked it.

**totalgreysfan5512- **gasp. We wrote that? No way! Oh yeah, we did. Lol. Yeah, maybe that wasn't sure a good idea. But other than that don't you think the story was pretty good? We know they seem a tad bit unrealistic, but they aren't that bad are they? If they are, can you please tell us what we did wrong? We would love to make the story better. Just email us, or something. Thanks for your review though.

Okay, writing thanks to 12 different reviewers is kind of trying. And my hands are so cold. Brrr. (Fanficaddict) We're going to go now. We hope you liked our new chapter.

Going to heat up with hot chocolate and marshmallows,

Fanficaddict and Chelseagrey


	4. Ten Shots

Hi! We're back cuz you asked for it! Well, it's actually just me, Fanficaddict. Don't worry Chelseagrey is still here, not kidnapped or anything lol, it's just I bullied her into letting me write the Author Notes. Hope you don't mind. I have a special treat for you today folks. A new chapter! gasp Yay! Sorry it took so long to update. I've just been trying to develop very good ideas, not to mention my school work. But yeah, hopefully you'll get your next chapter sooner. I have this little idea floating in my head, waiting to come out on the page. Um… well at least a cyber page. Lol.

Here you go, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter right of the press.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 3

After depart from the hospital, Meredith went straight home to get ready for the "big date" and unveiling of her secret admirer.

Upon arrival, of her house, she took note that it was empty. Izzy had gone on her date with Alex and George was no where to be seen.

Meredith was so nervous, and kept pacing around the house unsure of what to do.

_Should I go? _Meredith thought _Or should I not go? Should I go? Or should I not go? Should I go? Or should I not go?_

Meredith picked up her phone and called Izzy. "I don't know if I should go." Meredith said as soon as Izzy picked up.

"I thought we settled this already!" Izzy said annoyed that Meredith couldn't make up her mind. "Stop chickening out and go already!" Izzy snapped her cell phone shut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shrill ring of a cell phone could barely be heard over all the noise of music and people talking.

Christina sighed, "Who can it be now?" She asked herself silently.

"Yang!" she shouted to get the other person on the line. "Meredith?"

"Why are you shouting?" Meredith asked curiously.

"No reason."

"Oh okay. You know my date right? Well, I'm not sure if I should go."

"You're not sure?" Christina shouted. "Who cares? You really should go though. But just make up your mind and stop bugging me."

"Are you on a date with Dr. Burke?" Meredith asked.

"Yes." Christina replied "Now go away." Christina told her before hanging up the phone.

_Well, they were no help._ Meredith thought as she stared at the phone. _Now what am I going to do?_

A shrill ring cut through her thoughts and stopped her frantic pacing.

"Grey." Meredith said.

"Hey, Meredith." Derek said. "Say, shouldn't you be going right about now?"

"Oh my god! What time is it?"

"It's 8:15."

"Holy crap! I'm going to be late!"

"Okay, well you should go now. Love you." Derek hung-up, but not before he got in those last words.

Meredith rushed to get ready and get out of the house.

Locking up her house, she noticed a note taped to her front door.

_Why didn't I see that before?_ Meredith wondered.

_Fair Maiden Meredith,_

_Meet me at Joe's instead of Seattle Seaside Café. I'll still be wearing a blue flannel shirt and eating peanut M&Ms, but I'll have 10 shots of tequila instead of coffee. I can't wait to see you face to face._

_Forever Yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

She walked to her car and drove to Joe's.

_This will be interesting._ She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Joe." Meredith said as she walked in. "Have you seen a guy who's wearing a blue flannel and ordered 10 shots?"

The bar was very busy today. There was all this noise and music.

"Well, a lot of people ordered shots. They ordered 10 too. But yeah, I know who you're talking about; he's sitting by the table in the corner." Joe winked at her.

Meredith couldn't see his face because he was hidden in the shadows, as was his table. But Meredith could see the peanut M&Ms and blue flannel shirt, slowly the 10 shots of tequila.

Meredith didn't know why but she felt the presence of some one familiar. She couldn't place who it was however.

Meredith drew a deep breath and then she walked up to meet her secret admirer.

------------------------------------------

Wow. I never knew how much you guys liked this story. I mean do you really think it is good? I am touched. sniff sniff really touched. Thank you so much.

So how do you like my cliffhanger huh? Great isn't it? See I knew exactly how much you guys love cliffhangers so I put one in there.

I just want to thank the people who reviewed us that I did not get a chance to thank, because well, you didn't leave an email!

There's **Sara-** thanks for your review. I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.

And **derek 3 meredith-** glad you really, really, really like our story. Hope you liked this update. Tell us what you think and so sorry it took so long to update. Do you feel better now that we have a new chapter up? I hope you do.

Now we can't forget just forget some one can we? So here is one to **mel-** is it really getting better and better? I mean I love the cliffhangers, but do you think we are really that good?

Hmm… I seem to be forgetting some one. Who is it? gasp I know! It's **Marky**- Here is that update. Hope you like it.

And of course there are all the people that I already thanked. But I would like to do it again, because you are all special to us. Thanks so much **skylinechick07, Orlando-crazy, stephoc, Am I mOrE tHaN yOu BaRgAiNeD fOr YeT, HouseNCameron 4ever, Aces n Eights, Greyaddict, specialfrog,** and** Echo-ofaScream.**

Also another thing. You know you guys should give me something I can go on. So I can give you a better reply. Of course you don't have to but just saying.

Okay, well I bet you guys just can't wait to find out who the admirer is. Can you guess?

Well, I should go work on that new chapter now. Sorry, I mean we should. We shall leave you to you assumptions.

Ta Ta for now,

Fanficaddict & Chelseagrey


	5. The Surprise

So sorry it took so long to update! But for what it's worth we updated now!

Consider this your Christmas present, or if you do not celebrate Christmas, just a regular darn present. Here you go, and hope you enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

His head rose at every jingle of the bell to look if it was her. He knew she was going to be at least a little late but she was really late.

He smiled as she finally walked in. She was finally here. She sure was in for a surprise. With a bundle of a dozen roses and a teddy bear in his hand, which he hid under the table, he awaited her to reach him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith gasped when she saw the occupant of the table's face.

"Derek?" She asked. "What on earth are you doing here? And why are you dressed like my secret admirer?"

Derek had to smile. "That's because I am your secret admirer silly."

"But weren't you supposed to be working today?" Meredith asked him a little confused. "And didn't you say you weren't my secret admirer?"

"Yes, but I asked Richard for the night off. And I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And he said yes? Wow. Aren't we short on doctors right now?"

"Yes, but he let me go once I explained why I had to take the night off and Bailey covered my shift for me. So the next time she needs a night off, I have to cover her."

"And what reason is that?"

Derek pulled out the roses that he kept hidden from view under the table.

"Happy 6th month anniversary!"

Meredith gasped. "It's been six months already? Wow, I had no idea. I really forgot."

Derek chuckled. "Yep, it has been six months since the night we met. Don't worry about forgetting. It's just I have an uncanny memory for this stuff."

Meredith smelled the flowers and hugged him. "Awwww. You're such a romantic."

"Wait, you're crushing this."

Derek handed her a teddy bear that was holding a heart that said, 'I luv you'

"Do you remember how we met?" Derek asked her.

Meredith laughed in memory. "How can I forget? And the day after too."

"Well, as you can see I have 10 shots of tequila here. Isn't this about how much we drank before you took advantage of me?"

"Don't go trying to blame it on me. You took advantage of me."

Derek laughed and raised his hands up in the air to show he admitted defeat. "Okay, let's not start that argument all over again."

"Are you trying to recreate that night? Are you going to try to get me drunk and that advantage again?"

"I didn't-" Derek sighed. "Not this again."

Meredith giggled. "Don't worry. I was just kidding."

"Well, if we do decide to recreate that night, before we drink ourselves stupor, I have something to do."

Derek got down on one knee and took the little box that had been bothering him all night from his pocket and opened it.

"Although I have only known you for 6 months, I feel like I have known you forever. You are the one that makes me whole. It was fate that made it so that it was you and I were drawn together this faithful night 6 months ago. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you with all my soul, all my heart, all my mind. I can't live without you. Meredith Grey, will you marry me?"

By the time Derek finished his confession of love to Meredith, everyone had stopped what they were doing and was looking at them.

Meredith was speechless.

"Come on Meredith, say yes!" Izzie and George shouted from the back of the room.

"Come on Meredith, what do you say? If you accept, I'll try to make you the happiest person in the world." Derek said.

"Y-yes." Meredith at long last. There was a great uncertainty in her voice. This came from the fear of becoming her mother, becoming her and losing all that she worked for.

Relief washed over Derek. "Yes?" Meredith nodded. Derek put the ring on Meredith's finger before standing up and planting a huge kiss on Meredith's lips and hugging her and swinging her around.

Everyone in the bar cheered, that is except the lone man in shadows near the door.

He couldn't believe it, she wanted _that_ man. The choice between him and McDreamy, and she picked _McDreamy._

"Izzie, George, Alex, Christina, Dr. Burke. What are you guys doing here?" Meredith asked confused once Derek put her down.

"Well, we came here to see McDreamy propose to you." Christina said.

"But how did you know?"

"Well, Dr. Shepard told us." George said pointing to Derek.

"That was so romantic." Izzie said looking at the huge rock. "Let's see the ring!"

They all talked about the ring, when the wedding was going to be and the plans for the future.

Through the joy and happiness, what the doctors didn't notice was the man standing near the door concealed by the shadows, glaring evilly at them.

The man was outraged. _Meredith belongs to me and no other person. If I can't have her no one will!_ He thought angrily. _She must be mine. I love her and she loves me. That loser doesn't deserve her. She will be mine._

No one noticed when the door jingled one more time.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there were a few people that we did not get back to about their reviews.

**derek 3 meredith-** thanks for your review. We might have not updated as soon as you liked, but at least we did update right?

**Mel-** glad you think it's good. I mean where would we be if our readers didn't like our story?

You know all this replying to review stuff would be a lot easier if you guys would just add on your emails, or make an account you know! But yeah, thanks for your reviews, and don't worry about the accounts stuff. I was just kidding.

Well, thanks to all that gave reviews.

We'll update sooner or later,

Fanficaddict & Chelseagrey


	6. Breakfast and Dresses

Author's Note: Chelseagrey: Guys… I am so sorry for the delay. I had to hold off writing this chapter because of my stupid writers' block… Anyway here is the next chapter. There is an author's note from me and fanficaddict at the bottom. Enjoy this chapter alright?

* * *

Meredith woke up in Derek's trailer with a smile plastered on her face. The reflection of the sun through the ring shined in her eyes revealing the glint of an engaged woman. She smiled again and closed her eyes trying to allow peacefulness to course through her excitement. Before that could happen, Meredith felt herself being flipped over and furiously tickled by Derek.

"Good Morning Dr…Mrs…Future Sheperd."

"Derek _ahhhhhhahaha_ stop _hahaha _it _hhahha_ now!"

"Fine fine…"

The look of mock defeat covered the man's face as he sat up and pulled Meredith close to him. Meredith leaned against his chest and listened to his heart.

"Soo…we're really engaged."

"I guess so."

"As much as I want this… only one thing concerns me."

Derek's eyes widened as his face fell wondering if she might not want to go through with this.

"What is it Mer?"

"Wipe that look off your face… it's nothing _that _bad."

"Meredith you are scaring me."

"I'm just wondering since we will be married… I will be Dr. Sheperd too."

"Oh… wheeww. You scared me there."

"I have no regrets trust me. Derek I love you. There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

"I love you too Meredith. Now about this name thing…"

"We can't both be Dr. Sheperd. Patients will go insane. Not to mention the nurses and interns."

"Hmmmm… what are you thinking?"

"You have been Dr. Sheperd all your life… I want a turn."

"Heyyyyy. How about I stay Dr. Sheperd and you can be Dr. _Meredith_? Sounds sexy you know…"

"But I wanna be Dr. Sheperd toooooo."

"How about some breakfast… then you can work on your wordplay."

"That is very hurtful future husband."

Derek smiled as he got out of bed. He went over to Meredith and offered his hand to her.

"May I have breakfast with you?"

"Alright. What's on the menu?"

"Pancakes. Do you like pancakes?"

"Now where have a heard that before?"

* * *

_It was before they started dating. Cristina was messing with Meredith's mind._

"_At least I'm not the intern screwing the attending."_

"_I am not screw-."_

_As Meredith reached the doorway, there he was. He was just standing there with his pretty boy smirk. Meredith nonchalantly tried to bring down his mood._

"_You're here early."_

"_I have a cordonomy at 5… I get out a six I thought I could buy you breakfast before your rounds."_

"_I've already eaten."_

"_What you have?"_

"_None of your business." A small part of her wanted just to scream at the top of her lungs, 'YES I WILL HAVE BREAKFAST WITH YOU!' but that was _not_ going to happen._

"_Are you a cereal person? Straight out of the box or all fruit and fibery?" he laughed at himself for a moment… at least at his desperation._

"_Pancakes? Do you like pancakes?"_

"_Fine. Leftover grilled cheese. Curiosity satisfied?"_

"_That's sad. That's pathetic. A good day starts with a good breakfast."_

"_Look I'm not being seen with you in this hospital. Learn it, live it. It's unprofessional."_

"_Think of it as one of the attendings getting to know one of the interns."_

"_He slept with the intern."_

"_Barely knew her."_

"_And it should stay that way."_

"_You want me to be professional, I'll be professional."_

"_That's what I want."_

"_And that's what you get."_

"_You're going to be late for your cordotomy,"_

"_Nice talking to you Dr. Grey."_

_It's amazing how much Meredith had changed after that. From the beginning she was wound tightly. Her party girl days were over when her mother had taken ill. Since Derek she was looser. She learned to enjoy the finer things in life. The things that made her who she is. There was nothing she couldn't do know. There was nothing unreachable. It was all because of Derek.

* * *

_

"Derek! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Meredith… come on… loosen up be flexible. It's the gravy!"

"Are you trying to bring back the past now?"

"Well… honestly… what happened back then _was_ us… now… we're different people. We love each other unconditionally. Now we are going to get married. Closing the door of being single and opening it to the possibilities of marriage."

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too Meri."

"So… can I be put down now? I want to eat!"

"Fine… ruin my fun."

"We'll have fun later."

Derek placed Meredith on her feet and then entwined his hand with hers. Meredith opened the refrigerator and looked through the food.

"Vegetables… eggs, milk, orange juice, ice cream… what a selection."

"How about this… I go out there and catch a trout and you cook the eggs. We'll have a trout omelet."

"All right."

"But before I go… I deserve a proper goodbye."

"Fine."

Meredith kissed Derek and smiled. Things were going to be okay.

"Don't forget to lock the trailer! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Derek… I'll be fine but I was thinking…"

"What?"

"We should move into a house in case…"

"In case?"

Meredith rolled her eyes and pointed to her stomach.  
"Ohh…"

"We'll talk about it later… get some food."

Derek grinned as he skipped out of the trailer and went to fish.

15 MINUTES LATER:

Derek ran into his trailer, absolutely stunned that he caught a 7-pound salmon. When he walked in the trailer, he saw Meredith tapping her nose and staring at his stereo.

"Can't make a decision?"

"Not really…"

"Put in the mixed CD with the title with the B and 1 on it."

"Okay."

_Oh yeah I tell you something. I think you'll understand when I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand… I wanna hold your hand._

_Oh please you say to me ' I'll be your man' and please say 'Let me hold your hand'_

"Derek Sheperd… the Beatles fan? I thought you were more of a 'The Clash' guy."

"Hey… the Beatles are classic."

"Oh really? Anyway…"

Meredith and Derek then cooked breakfast… it was a bit messy… somewhere with the water and flour fight…

-

The man scowled through the window. Meredith was _his_ and only his. Where the hell did this bastard come in and steal _his_ Meredith. Today… she was going to be his.

-

"Derek! I don't need anymore lip-gloss! You smear it all anyway."

"Well… I want to go shopping with you."

"Alright, alright."

The couple walked into Nordstrom and glanced around.

"Mer… my mom and dad want to come over and meet you. I was thinking formal."

"Well that means I need a new dress."

They browsed through the dress section and finally found the one. It was green and sparkly.

"Mer… I'm going to get us some coffee. I'll met you back here okay."

When Derek came back, Meredith's purse and a piece of paper with 'HELP' and 'KIDNAPPED' written on it. 

All he knew now was that Meredith was kidnapped by some man. She was out there and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Replying to your reviews: (Cuz you know that we're cool that way…) anonymous ones at least… users have had their reviews replied already (I hope…)

**Lexi**: Great singing skills… anyway you must be awesomely _physic_ cuz there was/is drama in this chapter )

**LuvDerMer**: Stalker shall be announced soon… so worry not. Let's just hope we can update soon.

**Kate:** Thanks for the support. We love you too.

**BookwormKiwi**Ohhh yes… cliffhangers are evil. Don't kill us for this one. Or else we can't write the next chapter. Loophole!

**Anonymous**: Here is the long awaited update )

**BabyBlue**: You're pretty awesome for reviewing!

**To everyone else that review or has read**: Thanks for reading the story. We really appreciate your acknowledgement. It means a lot. Keep reading and revewing.

Oh and I understand that the characterazation might/will be off but that's because Addison never happened making Meredith's personality different from what you see in the show itself.

But back to the poin that...

You guys _rock_. Fanficaddict and I are glad to have reviewers like you. We hope we can squeeze in an update soon. Let's just hope that school and valentine's day doesn't get in the way (my school isn't holding a valentine's day dance. Is that legal?). Hope you enjoy this…

Chelseagrey and Fanficaddict

--somebody told me that you have a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend

Somebody Told Me by The Killers (I couldn't resist putting it on here…)


	7. KIDNAPPED!

It took awhile but here is your new chapter! It's kind of short, so sorry about that. I've had a lot to do and a bit of a writer's block. It probably isn't as good as the last chapter but, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Meredith woke up to find herself in the dark with both her hands and feet bounded together.

There was a sharp pain coming from the back of her head. The memories of what had happened were blurred and unclear. All that she could remember was that she was shopping in Nordstrom with Derek and then a whole bunch of events happened, all of them a blur, before she woke up to where she was now.

She sat in silence for what seemed to hours, coming up with a plan on what to do, before she heard footsteps walk closer.

Light from the outside crept into the room as her captor opened the door to the room that she was held in.

"Ahh! You're awake." From the sound of the voice, Meredith could tell that her captor was male, but it sounded like his voice was unnaturally deeper, as if to disguise his real voice.

"Who are you!" Meredith asked, very loudly. "And what do you want?"

"Shhhh… Quiet. You'll alert my neighbors." He said, walking towards her. "Here, sleep…" His hand quickly darted out and covered her mouth with some kind of cloth. Meredith could smell the chloroform reeking from it and started to struggle against him, to try to wiggle away. But she could feel her eyelids growing heavier and heavier.

He grinned evilly as she unwillingly slumped back into his arms. She will finally be his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MEREDITH'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Derek shouted at Meredith's roommates.

They stared at him, still stunned.

Only moments ago, he had burst through the kitchen door, waving a scrap of paper and Meredith's purse around like a crazy man.

"Wait!" Izzie said. "Meredith has been kidnapped?"

"Wha… Huh? How?" George asked confusedly. "How is this possible? How did it happen? Are you sure she's missing?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I don't know how it happened though." Derek said sadly. "All I know is that I went to get coffee for the both of us and then when I went back to where Meredith was looking for dresses, I found her purse and this piece of paper there. Her full purse with her wallet, money, and credit cards and this piece of paper that says 'help' 'kidnapped' on it! Not to mention we drove together and I have the keys! So I'm pretty sure she's not just playing a joke on me!"

"Oh." Izzie was shocked to see Dr. Shepard, a level-headed surgeon, so panicked and frenzied.

"So what are we going to do?" Derek asked, pacing around the kitchen.

"The first thing we should do is contact the police." George said unnervingly calm.

"Okay then, let's go down to the police station." Izzie said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, but we can't do anything until the person has been missing for 24 hours." The officer told them.

"We said she was kidnapped, not missing!" Derek shouted at the officer.

"Sir, please calm down." The officer said. "Fine. Do you have proof that she's been kidnapped?"

"Well I think this piece of paper that says 'help' 'kidnapped' classifies as proof that she's been kidnapped!" Derek said, getting very frustrated.

"Sir, we will do everything we can to find your fiancé, but you will have to calm down." The officer told Derek, who had started pacing in front of her desk.

"Jeez, Dr. Shepard. She's right, you need to calm down." Izzie informed Derek. "I think you're beginning to scare the people around us."

Sure enough, the officers and many random people who happen to be at the same station as them were staring at Derek who, at the time, looked a little demented.

"Fine." Derek said, letting out a little growl of annoyance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he knocked her out, he quickly picked her up and brought her to his red pick-up truck, ready to move her to the next location.

He propped her in the front passenger seat. Knowing that the chloroform would keep her unconscious for hours to come, he unbounded her restraints and adjusted her to look as if she were merely sleeping.

The engine roared to life as he turned the key in the ignition. Looking into his rearview mirror, he backed out of his driveway. He drove down the street like nothing out of the ordinary and waved to his neighbors as he passed by.

He rolled to a stop when he reached his destination.

Picking Meredith up as if she was as light as a doll, he put her in the firemen's carry and lifted her to through the door he had opened seconds before.

He placed her on the mattress that was sitting in the middle of the room, walked over the light bulb and pulled the cord. Light flooded the almost barren room. A lone chair rested near the mattress.

He sat in that chair as he watched her as she slept with her back facing him.

For hours he sat there, silently and still, watching the girl of his dreams sleep away the day.

She started to stir.

The light blinded Meredith as she woke up. Blinking her eyes and using her hands to shield them from the protruding light, she tried to look around.

She turned around to look at what she couldn't see.

She gasped at the sight before her as her eyes adjusted to the lights.

Meredith was shocked. How could someone she knew do this to her? And someone she thought she knew. But she scolded herself for overreacting. She had to find out the truth first.

Still a little stunned Meredith asked, "Oh my god. What are you doing here, -"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooohh! Another cliffie! Let's see you top this chapter chelseagrey! Mwhahaha! Revenge for making it so hard for me to write this chapter because of your cliffhanger in the last chapter! Now you have to continue the next chapter!

LOL. Well anyways… moving on!

It was super cool that so many people reviewed. (lol. I don't really say that.) There were some people who we couldn't reply to for their reviews so here ya go:

**BabyBlue-** Thank you so much for your review. I doubt it's the best story ever but we're glad you think it is.

**Anonymous-** lol. Well we're happy to update it just takes us a while sometimes, like this time. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait at least another chapter to find out who the stalker is. You never know, maybe the kidnapper isn't even her stalker. Hmmm… there's a thought. And the jury is still out on whether Meredith should change her last name to Shepard. But thank you very, very much for your review.

**Emmy-** Thanks! Well we've updated and we hope you liked this chapter too.

**amazinggrace1212-** Awww! Thanks. But the credit about being a fabulous author goes to **Chelseagrey** (the other co-author of this story, I'm **Fanficaddict**). She's the best author of the two of us. She won't believe me! Shocking I know. She even wrote the last chapter which according to your review, you really liked. So the props go to **Chelseagrey**.

**Fiora-** Um, I'll have to consult with my co-author about the translating to German part but, thank you a lot for your review. We are really glad you liked it.

**boo hoo- **No. We are going to finish the story. One way or another this story will be finished. And as for the killer, you'll have to read and find out who he or she is. (_I think we said it was a he. I'm not sure though so it'll be a he or she for now._)

On the behalf of chelseagrey, she and I would like to personally thank everyone who reviewed. It's awesome to see that people do in fact like some we've written. It just makes me happy to see so many positive reviews! We hope you keep up with even more positive reviews! XD LOL

Your very happy co-authors,

Fanficaddict and Chelseagrey


	8. Danny

We are so, so, so, sooooooooooooo sorry we haven't updated in the longest time!! Chelseagrey's computer got a virus so she couldn't send the story back to me once she edited, then when she did send it back, my finals were coming up! Again we are so sorry. But at least here's the chapter now! So fasten your seatbelts and sit back to enjoy another part of the story that is now here.

----------------------------

Chapter 7

"_Danny!"_

_Daniel Walker quickly turned around in the busy airport to see a flash of a dirty-blonde blur rushing towards him._

"_Hey Mer," he greeted Meredith Grey with one of his mega-watt smiles as she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "How've you been?"_

"_I've been okay," she said into his shirt; all the while smelling his addicting designer scent. The one thing that she had always enjoyed about hugging Daniel was how he smelled exactly like the inside of men's Burberry. They hadn't seen each other in over nine months, even though emails and phone calls had been exchanged. "I've missed you."_

"_That's great to know I was missed, but seriously Mer, as you might know, humans need to breathe."_

_She laughed before letting him go. "Sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in so long."_

"_It's okay. But let's get out of here. It's too crowded here for my taste." Danny picked up his luggage and followed Meredith out to her awaiting car. They walked through the busy airport, barely squeezing through the large mass of people._

_Occasionally bumping in to people, many "excuse me's" and "sorry's" had to be said. They almost made it back through the doors into natural sunlight when Meredith accidentally bumped into to someone particularly hard, almost knocking him off his feet._

_Meredith gasped, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine." The stranger told her gruffly. "Just watch where you're going next time."_

_They managed to make it back to Meredith's car without any other accidents._

_The ride back to Meredith's off-campus housing was hardly neither silent nor awkward. They had so much to talk about after being apart for so long._

"_So how's Berkeley been since the last time we talked?" Meredith asked him while driving. She occasionally sneaked glances at him. It really had been a long time since she saw him last._

"_It's been fine," he told her, "I've gone to the occasional keg party and went to class hung-over the next day." He grinned. "But other than that I haven't really been out of sorts. I'm sure your life at Dartmouth has been more interesting than mine. I mean, you are a med student. There's nothing boring about that."_

"_It's more boring than you would think." She laughed at him. "Think about it, the endless information and studying, that's enough to make anyone's life boring."_

"_You know you love learning all the med stuff!"_

"_Okay, you're right there." She said, still smiling, "but it really cramps my lifestyle." She paused as she turned off the highway. "Partying is like my addiction, but all the studying I have to do just to pass my classes doesn't leave me much time to enjoy my past time."_

_Daniel snorted in disbelief, partially at the fact that she still partied as much as her 16-year old self and the idea of her having to study. "Psh… like you have to study!" He laughed at that thought. "I remember you acing your finals during Junior year, despite the fact that you were hung-over while take most of them! You didn't study at all that year and you still managed a 3.83 GPA. You're too smart to need to study!"_

"_Yeah, but 3.83 GPAs were never good enough for my mother…"_

"_Meredith, honestly; you know your mother loves you but she's not good with emotions."_

_As Daniel finished the last of his sarcastic rant about how smart Meredith was, she drove the car up to the front of her apartment building. She kicked Daniel and his luggage out of her car and parked it in the garage._

"_First off," she told him after meeting up with him back at the front entrance, "I did too study in my junior year. You just didn't see me. I wasn't very open about my nerdy habits."_

"_Hey! Studying isn't nerdy!" Daniel protested. "I have to study for my major, engineering, you know. And I'll have you know, I'm no nerd!"_

_Meredith giggled at his outburst while they carried his luggage up two flights of stairs to her apartment. She sighed, "Danny, that's exactly what I meant about studying being nerdy." She stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Oh, that's real mature Meredith." He said, before doing the exactly same thing._

"_Here we are!" Meredith said, stopping in front of one of the numerous brown doors in the hall. The lighting was poor, but Daniel could make out the "24" on the door. "It's not much, but it's home for the next few years."_

_She stuck the key in and quickly opened the door. Daniel could see the clutter that was all around the room as he entered. The apartment gave off a homely feeling, but that all changed when he saw countless bottles and cans of beer. They were littered haphazardly around the room, seemingly thrown down after they were emptied of the liquid within it._

"_Alvin! I'm back." Meredith shouted into the apartment after closing the door._

"_Who's Alvin again?" Daniel whispered to Meredith. Meredith looked at him with disbelief. "Sorry… I forgot." He replied to her look sheepishly._

_Meredith rolled her eyes. "You are too forgetful Danny. Alvin's my boyfriend, remember?"_

"_Oh. I thought his name was Alan."_

_Their conversation halted when Meredith's boyfriend entered the apartment from the front door. He stumbled through the doorway before shutting it loudly._

"_Where did you go?" Meredith asked him indignantly, but she already knew. She could smell the liquor and cigarette smoke coming off of him in waves._

"_Whaaat's it tooooo youuuu?" Alvin replied, slurring his words from all the alcohol he had drank at the bar._

_He uncoordinatedly staggered to the couch before dropping his body onto it. He turned his head and noticed for the first time another male in his apartment with his girlfriend, alone. He became flooded with rage._

"_Who the fuck is he??" He shouted pointing to Daniel. "What the hell are you doing with him in **our** apartment alone?"_

"_Whoa. Calm down Alvin." Meredith told him, slightly frightened. "Remember? Daniel's my friend. I've told you quite awhile ago that he was going to stay with us over the summer break."_

"_I don't remember you saying anything of that sort!"_

"_Yes, I did. I've been telling you for the last month that my friend was coming to stay with me." Meredith said, slowly backing away._

"_Are you calling me a liar???" Alvin shouted, now furious. He started staggering towards Meredith. He raised his hand menacingly at her; he was so close to her now that she could see his bloodshot eyes._

"_Hey, back off man." Daniel said, standing in between Meredith and her "boyfriend". He blocked the blow that Alvin was about to deliver by catching his arm. "You do not want to do that…" He growled at the man._

"_Oh fuck off! I'm her boyfriend. It's none of your business."_

"_It is my business when someone is about to hurt my best friend. I swear to god, if you lay one hand on her, the pain you felt when you hit her will be nothing compared to the pain you're going to feel after I'm through with you." Daniel threatened him. Daniel looked like he was ready to tear Alvin's head off._

"_You bastard! You think I'm stupid?" Alvin seethed at him. His rage ran through his veins and snapped him back into sobriety. "You think I'm so blind that I don't notice you and that tramp are having an affair?"_

_Hardly able to contain his fury, Daniel quietly spoke, "Meredith IS NOT a tramp and we are NOT having an affair. I suggest you leave now before I call the cops on you."_

"_You know what? FINE! I don't want to be around that whore anyways." He said pointing to Meredith who stood nervously behind Daniel's large, protective body. "But remember this, I will be back. Meredith is mine and mine alone!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The vivid memory flooded her mind as she began to speak.

"Oh my god. What are you doing here?" At first she hadn't noticed that he was tied to a chair, but as her eyesight adjusted more to the light, she saw that his face was all bloodied up. "Oh Daniel…" she whispered quietly in shock.

She rushed over to him to check the extent of his injuries. He had lost a lot of blood; there were several lacerations to his face.

"Who did this to you, Danny?" She pleaded.

Meredith saw his lips move, but she could not hear what he was saying. It was so faint. She leaned in closer to try to catch what he was saying.

"It was…" He trailed off and slipped into the realm of unconsciousness before he was able to finish.

"Danny? DANNY!?" Meredith clenched her fists against his once clean linen shirt and shook him gently. A very movie like moment and something that a doctor shouldn't do but you try have a life-long friend lying unconscious in front of you…

Meredith trembled as she ran her fingers down Danny's pale cheek. The blood smeared on her finger as her breath stopped in her throat, "Oh Danny… who did this to you?"

A deafening silence rang out in the room and all lay still as Meredith shut her eyes and rocked her self gently. What was she supposed to do?

"To answer your question… it was me."

------------------------------

**nati-girl**- thank you so much for your review! But I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little long until Meredith's kidnapper is revealed.

**Fiora**- thank you, but uh… we're still not sure if we want it translated. I'm going to have to talk to my partner in crime, co-author, chelseagrey about it.

Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed us! We love reviews, so thank you so much!


End file.
